


No-win Situation

by Romennim



Series: No-win Situation [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Introspection, M/M, Multi, POV Male Character, POV Second Person, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you feel like you've finally entered a no-win situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No-win Situation

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Italiano available: [Situazione Senza Possibilità Di Successo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/708507) by [Romennim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim)



> **Beta:** [](http://writer-klmeri.livejournal.com/profile)[**writer_klmeri**](http://writer-klmeri.livejournal.com/)  

Sometimes you feel like you've finally entered a no-win situation.

How could you ever describe this situation differently? You're in love with both your best friends, and there's no way you can do something about it. You obviously cannot tell them; you don't even want to begin to think of such a disastrous scenario. You don't want to think about Bones's shocked expression, and you shudder at the idea of Spock's closed off look that will follow your announcement. You think you could bear anything, but Spock excluding you, or Bones' awkwardness, _that_ you cannot bear.

But, you should already face the fact that things are already getting out of your control (to your dismay); Bones must have sensed something is bothering you, because he has begun to corner you often to ask how you are, and that's not subtle. Not even a bit. And then Spock.. Even Spock has sensed something; you very often find yourself at the receiving hand of a very attentive, careful gaze. And if that weren't enough to put you a bit on edge, during every chess match you meet for, Spock asks you if you want to talk about something and his tone, you sense, is very concerned. You'd like to think that it is Bones' fault, that Spock didn't notice anything on his own, but you've never been naive and you won't start now. Something of your behaviour must have alerted them.

 _Mmm.. Could it have been the careful front you have put when you happen to be in their presence?_ you think almost bitterly.

It feels like ages since you have last talked to them about something beside ship business, and now the ambushes Bones subjected you to are done by them both, as a team. You almost smile at this development: it means they found a way to spend time off-duty together, and without bickering. For you. Yes, you'd like to smile, if escaping hadn't become so difficult for you.

And sometimes these attacks in tandem just make you yearn for them more, and make you imagine how being with both of them could be.

You shake your head, as if to clear it. You see them coming towards you, a determinated expression on both their faces.

You need to fortify yourself to confront them again, you can't let yourself be found unprepared. They must not perceive anything.

Even so, you can't help but feel as if your defeat is near. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on December 6th, 2010


End file.
